Tea Gardner
Téa Gardner, known as Anzu Mazaki in the Japanese versions, is a childhood friend of Yugi Muto. Téa does not usually play games with Yugi and his friends, but in the beginning of the anime, she could beat Joey Wheeler in Duel Monsters, and was later shown to be more than competent against others. Téa is also very good at dancing and wants to be a professional dancer when she grows up. Voice Actors: # Amy Birnbaum (4Kids) - English # Alison Lester (Singapore) - English # Yumi Kakazu (1st Series) - Japanese # Aki Maeda (2nd Series) - Japanese # Maki Saito (2nd Series) - Japanese # Rubina Kuraoka - German # Debora Magnaghi - Italian # Julie Basecqz - French # María Fernanda Morales - Spanish # Annevig Schelde Ebbe - Danish # Tamara Zsigmond - Hungarian She played Ella Jenkins in Artemis & Friends She is a guest star. She played Mina/Sailor Venus in Sailor Ariel She is the 5th sailor scout. She played Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls (143Movies Human Style) She is a smart powerpuff girl. Portrayals: * In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) she is played by Becky Thatcher. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (DinosaurKingRockz Human Style) she is played by Kim Possible. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (1701Movies Human Style) she is played by Sena. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Chris1701 Animal Style) she is played by Gadget Hackwrench. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (400Movies Animal Style) she is played by Luna. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Ooglyeye Style) she is played by Zoe Drake. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (4000Movies Style) she is played by Velma Dinkley. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (399Movies Human Style) she is played by Serena. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters spoof for Chris1702 she is played by ???. * In 397Movies she is played by Mrs. Brisby. * In Yu-Gi-Oh spoof for Chris1703 she is played by Brittany Miller. * In Yu-Gi-Oh spoof for 180Movies she is played by Marie. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Chris1986 Style) she is Played by Amber. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (1986Movies Human Style) She is Played By Amy/Sailor Mercury. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Chris2015 Style) she is played by Serena/Sailor Moon. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster (1961Movies Style) she is played by Herself. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters spoof for 200 she is Played by Molly Baker * In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (1988Movies ??? Style) she is played by ???. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (1962Movies ??? Style) she is played by Shanti. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters spoof for ??? she is played by Minnie Mouse. Gallery: Tea Gardner in Yu-Gi-Oh!.jpg|Tea Gardner in the TV Series (1998) Tea Gardner in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters.jpg|Tea Gardner in the TV Series (2000) Tea Gardner in Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie (1999).jpg|Tea Gardner in Yu-Gi-Oh! (1999) Tea Gardner in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Pyramid of Light.jpg|Tea Gardner in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light Tea Gardner in Kids WB.jpg|Tea Gardner in Kids WB Tea Gardner in Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters.jpg|Tea Gardner in Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Tea Gardner in Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum.jpg|Tea Gardner in Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum Tea Gardner in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions.jpg|Tea Gardner in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Tea Gardner-0.jpg Tea Gardner 1.jpg Tea Gardner.jpg Tea Gardner Jealous of Rebecca.jpg|Tea Gardner Jealous of Rebecca Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Sweet Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Smart Characters